Death-day
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Línea temporal de M. Trunks. El Gran Pilaf intentará engañar a el hijo de su peor enemigo para que le lleve hasta las Dragon Balls, sin embargo, conseguir su objetivo será más difícil de lo que parece (sobre todo por el hecho de que ya no existen). Las apariencias engañan pero, ¿cómo saber cuándo lo son? Para el concurso "Kyoku III" de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


Esos inútiles de Mai y Shu le habían abandonado. La última vez que habló con ellos le dieron una excusa muy absurda: que unos androides estaban destruyendo el mundo. ¿Androides? ¿Quién podía creerse eso? Los androides sólo eran máquinas, no tenían inteligencia propia.

Era temprano en la mañana; los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes permitiéndole ver parcialmente lo que tenía alrededor. Ahora, en medio de esa ciudad tan poblada, vagaba en busca de nuevos secuaces que le ayudasen a convertirse en el dueño del mundo, en el Gran Emperador Pilaf. Sin embargo, todos parecían ignorarle por mucho que hiciera por llamar su atención.

\- ¡Está bien, pero cuando sea emperador mandaré que te detengan! -le gritó a un ladrón que se escondía de la policía y después le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

\- No te hacen mucho caso, ¿verdad? -dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

\- Al fin alguien que es inteligente -comentó Pilaf dándose la vuelta.

Debió alejarse y alzar mucho la vista para ver el rostro del muchacho que le habló. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, la piel muy clara y, lo más evidente, un sólo brazo. Algo en él le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba saber qué.

\- Escucha, niño...

\- Me llamo Gohan.

\- Cómo sea. Si te unes a mí, el Gran Pilaf, te daré privilegios cuando sea el amo del mundo.

\- ¿Pilaf? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? Ah, ya sé, Bulma me habló una vez sobre ti -dijo con nostalgia el chico.

\- Claro, yo soy muy conocido porque... -de pronto paró sus palabras al darse cuenta de algo- _Espera, ¿Bulma no era la chica que iba con Goku?_ -sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar cuando le lanzó un beso mientras les tenía encerrados en su castillo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el joven curioso al ver que no continuaba.

\- Por casualidad, ¿no conocerás a alguien que se llama Goku? -interrogó el marciano sospechando la respuesta.

\- Sí, era mi padre -contestó él clavando su oscura mirada en el cielo por un momento.

Pilaf se sorprendió. Eso no lo esperaba, pensó que a lo mejor era uno de sus amigos pero no esperaba tener ante él al hijo de quien frustró sus planes tantas veces. Quizás podría sacar provecho de este fortuito encuentro; él era fuerte, inteligente y además debía saber dónde estaban las Dragon Balls, ¿quién mejor que él para ser su secuaz?

\- Sí, ese es un plan genial -murmuró para sí mismo entre pequeñas risas.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Eh, no. Sólo quería saber si me ayudarías a buscar algo -respondió intentando ocultar sus intenciones.

\- Claro, pero antes tengo que ver a alguien -accedió el joven.

\- Entonces te acompaño.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Ingenuamente, creía que ese "alguien" tendría las esferas o una forma de encontrarlas. Todo marchaba de maravilla, casi podía verse pidiendo su tan ansiado deseo al dragón, pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida por unos gritos.

\- ¡Gran Pilaf! ¡Gran Pilaf, lo sentimos! ¡Discúlpenos!

\- Ya era hora de que ese par de ínutiles regresara -proclamó él con aire de superioridad.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Mis otros secuaces, Mai y Shu. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? -se preguntó molesto por tener que ir a buscarlos mientras Gohan le miraba confundido.

Llegó a un callejón que la escasa luz apenas conseguía alumbrar; allí estaban esos dos, rogándole que les perdonara y admitiendo que le habían mentido para escaquearse. Después de muchas súplicas, estaba por acceder cuando un rugido les dejó sin aliento. Un mono gigante con afilados dientes, poderosos puños y la capacidad de lanzar rayos por su boca avanzaba enfurecido destruyendo todo a su paso y su objetivo eran ellos. De inmediato entraron en pánico y empezaron a correr escapando del monstruo, el cual iba pisándoles los talones.

\- ¡Haced algo! ¡Distraedle! ¡Proteged a vuestro jefe! -ordenó Pilaf encabezando la huida.

Por respuesta, escuchó un pisotón justo detrás de él y sintió que algún líquido caía en su espalda produciéndole un escalofrío. Echó la vista atrás y su cuerpo se paralizó de la impresión. El Oozaru apartó su pata y empezó a reunir energía en su boca, permitiéndole ver con claridad el escenario: sangre, sangre en su ropa, en el suelo, en la pata del mono, por todas partes; esparcida como si se tratara de una explosión y en el centro de ésta aún seguían los restos de "las bombas", los deformados cuerpos de la mujer y el perro que se asimilaban a globos desinflados.

Pilaf temblaba, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Otro gruñido del mono le despertó y, por fortuna, pudo escapar del ataque del mono gigante. Apenas salió del callejón, se encontró con Gohan y se escondió detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el muchacho muy extrañado.

\- ¡¿Es que acaso estás ciego?! -le regañó muy alterado- Ese monstruo...

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a callar cuando miró el lugar del que había venido.

\- Yo no veo ningún monstruo -dijo Gohan mirando al mismo lugar que él.

\- ¡Imposible! Estaba aquí. Algo tan grande no puede desaparecer sin más.

Revisó su ropa descubriendo que no estaba manchada y dudó por un momento; no quería ver esa terrible escena de nuevo, pero su curiosidad le venció, debía comprobarlo. Regresó y vio que no había nada fuera de lo común, todo parecía haberse esfumado.

\- Yo les vi... Les aplastó... -dijo tratando de convencer no sólo a su acompañante, sino también a él mismo.

\- Debes haberlo imaginado -supuso Gohan intentando quitarle importancia.

\- ¡No! ¡Fue real! -aseguró y empezó a buscar por la zona- Debe haber quedado algo.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Pilaf se paró para mirarle, parecía que quería decirle alguna cosa pero cambió de idea en el último momento.

\- Tengo un poco de prisa, cuando termine mi aniversario no podré verle -informó apresurándole.

El marciano se dio por vencido en la búsqueda de alguna prueba y se colocó a un lado de Gohan para empezar a seguirle. Debía continuar con el plan y no le vendría mal ganarse su confianza para que él cooperara más fácilmente.

\- ¿Quieres decir con eso? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó fingiendo interés.

\- Bueno, que yo sepa, en los cumpleaños celebras tu nacimiento -contestó él poniendo la mano en su nuca y sonriendo de una forma algo estúpida.

Pilaf le miró pensando que era un completo idiota, no debió juzgarlo sin conocerlo. De pronto el chico se detuvo, haciendo que el marciano se irritara.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! ¡¿No tenías prisa?!

\- ¿Escuchas eso? -dijo Gohan con un sembrante preocupado.

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata empezó a correr en dirección al sonido que sólo él escuchaba y Pilaf tuvo que seguirle. Poco a poco, el "emperador" empezó a oír unos sollozos que aumentaban de intensidad conforme avanzaban. La dueña de éstos se encontraba en la puerta de un banco, temblando, encadenada a una columna, llena de heridas y vestida con un sucio y harapiento vestido holgado de color blanco. El marciano miró hacia los lados, la gente no parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, tal como le pasaba a él; sin embargo, Gohan no era capaz de ignorarla como las demás personas, era demasiado tonto para pensar que si estaba allí sería por una buena razón, algo malo habría hecho.

Él parecía conmocionado, caminaba lentamente hacia la chica como si le resultara difícil creer lo que estaba viendo y, una vez estuvo ante ella, se arrodilló y tomó su mentón para hacerla alzar la vista. En ese momento, el llanto cesó y Pilaf empezó a acercarse a ellos, no obstante un fuerte grito le hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡Gohan! -chilló la joven envuelta en lágrimas mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

\- Vi... Videl.

Finalmente se colocó a un lado de ellos, la chica seguía llorando en los brazos, o mejor dicho, en el brazo del idiota, el cual se mostraba muy sorprendido. Esa escenita comenzaba a cansar al marciano; no entendía que ocurría y no sabía quién era esa "niña" ni le importaba saberlo, sólo quería encontrar pronto las esferas mágicas.

\- ¡Vámonos! No podemos perder el tiempo aquí -gruñó.

Gohan, con extraordinaria facilidad, rompió las cadenas y la ayudó a levantarse. En su rostro se notaba la seriedad, la inspeccionaba con la mirada frunciendo el ceño cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba; y es que tenía cortes, moratones, quemaduras, cicatrices y rozaduras por todas partes, aunque estas últimas se concentraban en su cuello y en sus muñecas. Comenzaron a caminar y Pilaf pensó que ésto empezaba a parecerse a su antigua banda, sólo que él no era un perro parlante y ella tenía el cabello corto y desordenado.

\- Me torturaron... -murmuró la mujer mirando al chico con los ojos llorosos- Yo... sentí que me estaba muriendo.

Él asintió, parecía que había estado esperando su confesión. Pilaf se sorprendió, pero también se enfadó por su error al pensar que era una delincuente cuando era la víctima.

\- _¡No! No puedo haberme equivocado. ¡Yo nunca me equivoco! Está mintiendo para que la llevemos hasta las Dragon Balls. Sí, eso es, pero yo soy más listo que ella. Ji, ji, dejaré que hagan todo el trabajo y pediré mi deseo, así no sospecharán hasta que sea tarde y cuando sea emperador no les daré nada, ji, ji._

Por suerte, los otros estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no le prestaron atención a su risa malvada.

\- Por cierto, Gohan, ¿quién es este enano azul? -no lo dijo en forma despectiva, pero la forma de llamarle le enfadó.

\- ¡Escúchame, niña insolente!, yo soy el gran Pilaf, el...

\- No me interesa tu nombre, lo que quiero saber es qué relación tenéis -le interrumpió la chica con una mirada amenazante.

\- Pues nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que de amigos, ¿no? -respondió mirando a Pilaf para buscar su confirmación.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Vosotros sois mis secuaces.

\- ¿Secuaces? ¡¿En qué momento aceptamos serlo?! -protestó Videl, pero poco después su ardiente mirada se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubriera un poco sus ojos mientras sonreía de una forma casi demencial- Gohan no es de nadie, ¿entiendes?, él es sólo mío.

Gohan parpadeó con incredulidad, él no la recordaba tan posesiva, al parecer no notó el brillo siniestro en sus ojos cuando los descubrió de nuevo al decir la última palabra.

Pronto se alejaron de la ciudad, el Sol ya estaba en lo alto. Caminaban por un lugar que parecía un gran pueblo fantasma; todos los edificios estaban en ruinas y no había rastro de vida por ninguna parte. Pilaf, fastidiado por tener que soportar el parloteo de los otros, dio un pisotón en el suelo para llamar su atención y empezar a regañarles, pero no pudo decir nada porque al darlo la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas se abrió y dejó caer sobre él un peso muerto... literalmente.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó asustado quitándose el cadáver de encima- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?! ¿Quién ha hecho ésto?

\- Los androides - respondieron Gohan y Videl al mismo tiempo.

\- _¿Eh?_ _¿Entonces Mai y Shu no mentían?_

Por si no habían sido bastantes hechos extraños, un pequeño niño llegó corriendo al lado de Gohan y tomó su mano muy feliz mientras le llamaba. Él le miró confundido, pero después su mirada se endureció y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. Pilaf miró al niño con extrañeza y él se mostró muy triste al haber sido rechazado mientras que Videl se reía del pequeño por lo bajo.

\- Esta vez gano yo, Trunks -le dijo aferrándose al brazo de Gohan con una sonrisa burlona.

Pilaf se acercó al niño y dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor, analizándole ante la mirada curiosa de él. Había algo en el color de sus ojos y en su cabello que le recordaba a la chica que acompañaba a Goku, además ese nombre era muy peculiar.

\- No me digas que tú eres hijo de la de pelo azul -dijo con una ligera sospecha- _Sería demasiada coincidencia, no creo que..._

\- Pues mi mamá tiene el pelo azul, pero creo hay más personas que lo tienen así -contestó el niño dubitativo.

\- Entonces decidido, vienes con nosotros -declaró-. _Con la suerte que estoy teniendo seguro que sí es su hijo y puede conseguirnos el radar que tenía su madre._

\- No, él no viene -sentenció Gohan mientras Videl le miraba sonriente.

\- ¡Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí y he dicho que viene con nosotros! -le contradijo Pilaf.

\- ¿Por qué, Gohan? -preguntó el pequeño mirándole fijamente y apretando los puños en un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

Una venita se marcaba en la frente de Pilaf, ¡estaba harto de que le ignoraran! ¡Él era el jefe! Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pareja ya se había alejado de ellos. Corrió para alcanzarlos reclamándoles por no esperar; sin embargo, el niño le adelantó y se aferró con brazos y piernas a una de las piernas de Gohan, provocando un ligero enfado en Videl.

\- ¡Por favor, no me dejes! Tengo miedo... Los androides... -sollozaba el niño.

\- Déjate tú de tanto teatro y suelta a mi Gohan -amenazó la mujer.

\- No es tuyo -rebatió Trunks.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y la que confirmó las sospechas del muchacho. Videl golpeó al pequeño haciendo que le soltara y luego siguió dándole puñetazos y patadas. Él, por muy saiyajin que fuese, seguía siendo un niño de apenas 4 años y no podía defenderse, de modo que casi los golpes conectaban y le producían serias heridas. Trunks no dejaba de chillar y de pedirle ayuda a Gohan, lo cual sólo enfurecía más a Videl. Le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula que le hizo escupir sangre y le lanzó hacia arriba; después saltó hasta colocarse por encima él y le golpeó con las manos unidas en el torso. Se escuchó cómo se le rompían algunas costillas por el golpe y otras más al chocar con el suelo. El pequeño apenas podía moverse y respiraba con dificultad, además su frente sangraba y esa misma sangre le impedía ver bien. Videl cayó a un lado de él y comenzó a pisotearle en el estómago, pero a Trunks ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para quejarse.

\- ¡Haz algo! ¡Le va a matar! -gritó Pilaf conmocionado.

\- La muerte es una vieja historia para mí -contestó él con pesar y comenzó a caminar.

Pilaf empezaba a arrepentirse de haberles permitido convertirse en sus secuaces; pensaba que él era malvado, pero ellos lo eran mucho más, eran realmente malignos y no tenían escrúpulos. Vio cómo la chica creaba una bola de energía en su mano y la acercaba al pecho del niño; el calor de esa esfera le abrasaba la piel, pero él aún luchaba por separar la mano de la muchacha de su cuerpo.

\- Hasta nunca -se despidió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando su ataque perforó el cuerpo de Trunks, Videl soltó una risa desquiciada. Pilaf alcanzó a taparse los ojos en el último momento. Ahora sí que tenía miedo, debía deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar notó que Gohan temblaba de manera extraña, no pensaba quedarse a averiguar qué le pasaba, pero al verle aumentar de tamaño el pánico le paralizó. Se convirtió en un mono gigante, tal como hizo su padre, y clavó su vista en Videl.

\- ¡A correr! -exclamó Pilaf escapando, era la segunda vez que lo hacía en un día, ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Gohan? No tienes porqué preocuparte. Ya nadie nos puede separar -afirmó Videl con los ojos brillantes, no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Pilaf ya tenía claro que se estaba volviendo loco. No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido. Escuchó un gruñido unido a un grito de terror y por reflejo se giró. El monstruo tenía a Videl en la mano y la apretaba con fuerza mientras ella intentaba liberarse en vano. Los esfuerzos de la chica parecían divertir al Oozaru, pero pronto se cansó y con el pulgar le apretó el cuello hasta romperlo. Después la soltó y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Pilaf se escondió, pero justo entonces Gohan pareció recuperar el sentido y dio varios pasos hacia atrás gruñendo y sujetándose la cabeza. Poco a poco volvió a su forma normal con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada.

El marciano miró a los cadáveres; sin embargo, habían desaparecido de nuevo. Ahora estaba seguro de que Gohan sabía algo, pero le aterrorizaba la idea de preguntarle. Lo mejor sería huir antes de que se diese cuenta de que seguía allí.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso -se discupó el muchacho apareciendo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eh? N-no pasa nada... Yo ya me iba... -tartamudeó nerviosamente buscando la forma de escabullirse cuanto antes.

\- Te debo una explicación. Eso que has visto no era real, sino la representación de mis miedos; y lo que viste en la ciudad debió ser la de los tuyos.

\- ¡Pues debiste habérmelo dicho! -le gritó con la cara roja de enfado.

\- No estaba seguro hasta que apareció Trunks. La última vez que le vi era un adolescente, así que no podía ser real, y Videl... Lo sospechaba desde el principio, pero la extrañaba tanto que...

\- No me importa. Pongámonos en marcha, no pienso estar ni un segundo más en este sitio -ordenó con voz altiva.

Siguieron caminando, sin embargo ahora Pilaf miraba sospechoso a Gohan y procuraba mantenerse a una cierta distancia de él. Real o no, fue culpa suya que tuviese que ver tal escena. Si lo pensaba bien, desde que se encontró con él le habían estado ocurriendo cosas fuera de lo común; quizás estuviera maldito o algo así. La tarde se estaba acabando y el viaje prosiguía silencioso, hasta que el muchacho decidió hablar.

\- Ya estamos cerca, Trunks vive en la ciudad vecina.

Pilaf hizo oídos sordos; ya sólo quería conseguir las preciadas Dragon Balls, no le importaba no tener secuaces. Alguien se puso delante de él obligándole a parar y Gohan también se detuvo mirando con furia a la persona que se había interpuesto en su camino. Era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azul pálido. Poco después, una mujer rubia con rasgos similares llegó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

\- Éste parece un buen lugar, ¿no crees, 18? -preguntó el hormbre con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Aquí no hay tiendas de mi gusto; no tiene nada de bueno -respondió la mujer en tono molesto y seguidamente alzó una mano para disparar un ataque contra uno de los comercios de la zona. Su hermano no tardó en imitarla, pero su ataque fue dirigido a un edificio residencial.

\- ¡Lo están haciendo otra vez! ¡Malditos androides! -maldijo Gohan temblando de impotencia.

\- ¿Son ellos? No parecen máquinas -dijo Pilaf.

El chico no le contestó, sólo miraba el destrozo que estaban causando los gemelos y murmuraba palabras que Pilaf no era capaz de oír, lo cual le enfadaba. Le estaban volviendo a ignorar aunque, si tan despiadados eran los androides, ¿por qué no le habían atacado?

La ciudad quedó destruida y la androide jugaba manteniendo el equilibrio caminando sobre un coche volcado. Una vez bajó decidieron irse, pero alguien les hizo cambiar sus planes. Un muchacho con el cabello rubio aterrizó detrás de ellos mirándoles con odio puro.

\- ¡Malditos! Esta vez no os perdonaré. ¡Vengaré la muerte de Gohan, así que preparense para morir! -clamó furioso.

\- ¿Está hablando de ti? -preguntó Pilaf, a lo que su acompañante asintió sorprendido por la presencia del chico- ¡Qué estúpido! Se cree que estás muerto. _Aunque_ _parece muy fuerte, podría serme útil._

Gohan se mantuvo callado, parecía impresionado de poder verle por fin, pero su sembrante cambió a uno de impotencia cuando vio cómo, en un movimiento rápido, la mujer le golpeó y le hizo atravesar un edificio; por lo cual Pilaf se arrepintió de sus pensamientos anteriores.

Él se recuperó velozmente y, tras hacer una serie de movimientos con sus manos, le lanzó una gran esfera de energía que ella esquivó sin problema, al igual que paró el puñetazo que pretendía darle después. El muchacho blandió su espada mostrando que iría en serio desde el principio, pero ella tan sólo jugaba; lo más que consiguió fue cortarle algunos cabellos a la mujer y a partir de entonces la lucha se tronó violenta. El hombre se unió y juntos atacaban sin cuartel al muchacho que resistía sus golpes, pero no conseguía dañarles.

En cierto momento se escondieron y le atacaron por sorpresa, de modo que no pudo defenderse y acabó arrástrandose por el suelo. Herido y agitado intentó esconderse, no obstante ellos le encontraron de inmediato y, tras un golpe en el pecho por parte del hombre, la mujer le levantó por el cabello.

\- Parece que por fin has perdido tus deseos de pelear -escupió muy cerca de su lastimado rostro- Anda, 17, acaba con este pobre niño -ordenó lanzándole a los pies de su hermano.

\- _¿Niño?_ Ahora comprendo, es una ilusión, uno de mis miedos -murmuró Gohan algo triste pero a la vez aliviado.

Pilaf se acercó al derrotado muchacho y le examinó, justo en ese momento su pelo se volvió morado y pudo reconocerle como el niño que había visto antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar lo que le había pasado; sin embargo, el "gran emperador" comenzó a temblar al girar y ver que el llamado 17 alzaba una mano justo enfrente de su cara.

Escuchó que el ataque impactaba contra algo, pero nunca sintió dolor y al abrir los ojos pudo ver el agua del río que pasaba por la ciudad salpicando a sus espaldas en señal de que algo había caído en ella. No podía entenderlo, el rayo le había... ¿traspasado? Por un breve instante, la imagen de Mai y Shu mirándole con caras de sorpresa y miedo apareció en su mente.

\- Ya ha terminado, podemos seguir -suspiró Gohan.

\- Pero, si es una ilusión, ¿no deberían desaparecer los androides también? -señaló Pilaf aún confundido por lo ocurrido.

Y en efecto, no habían desaparecido. Poco después, Trunks salió del agua y fue recibido por un gran rayo de que le hizo caer al otro lado del río; sin embargo, con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó y comenzó a atacarles de nuevo, aunque sus golpes eran tan débiles que los androides no parecían sentirlos.

\- No, no puede ser -negó Gohan con incredulidad apretando su puño con fuerza- No es uno de mis miedos, ¡es real!

Trunks cayó al suelo, pero 17 le interceptó y le envió hacia arriba de una patada. Rebotó contra un edificio y acabó con la rodilla de 18 enterrada en su estómago, lo cual le quitó el aliento por unos segundos, y al recuperarse fue golpeado en la cara de tal forma que un repentino mareo le invadió, impidiéndole abrir los ojos. Sin embargo no pararon, continuaron torturándole, lanzándole de un lado para otro como si fuese un muñeco inerte.

Pilaf estaba estupefacto; nunca había visto a ningún ser tan cruel como ellos, por primera vez la realdad superaba a la ficción, ¡era mucho más horrible! Sus antiguos secuaces no mentían, lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo que ellos. Sin siquiera esperar a Gohan, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó el chico sin apartar la vista de la pelea o lo que pretendía serlo.

\- ¡Eso no te importa! Voy a salir de aquí antes de que me maten -gritó sin detener su carrera.

\- ¿Que te maten? ¿Es que no sabes que estás muerto?

Lo dicho dejó perplejo al marciano obligándole a detenerse; si bien, al principio del día no podía siquiera imaginarse algo así y se hubiera reído de él por decir semejante tontería, ahora empezaba a considerarlo una posibilidad, por lo cual sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Trunks cayó a unos metros de ellos y su maestro se tambaleó como si hubiera recibido él el golpe. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor, además de sucio, herido y con una mejilla roja e hinchada. 17 no perdió tiempo y comenzo mofarse de él restregando su zapato en su cabeza, a lo cual el chico sólo emitía ligeros quejidos mientras Gohan temblaba furioso e impotente por no poder ayudarle.

\- En fin, la muerte es una vieja historia y, sin embargo, siempre resulta nueva para alguien.

Casi parecía que Gohan hablaba con el muchacho en vez de con Pilaf. El marciano se tapaba los ojos, pero la curiosidad le obligaba a seguir viendo cómo 17 se separaba un poco y preparaba un ataque; ni siquiera le prestó atención a las palabras de su acompañante.

Todo pasó muy deprisa; 18 se interpuso en el camino de su hermano diciendo que sería ella quien le eliminara y Gohan aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para colocarse entre los androides y Trunks con la clara intención de protegerle. Una luz blanca le envolvió por un momento, mezclándose con la amarilla del ataque que le impactó, y con un grito se desvaneció para siempre.

Ya no tenía duda, estaba muerto, el "Gran Emperador" Pilaf estaba muerto; por eso no le veía nadie, excepto otro muerto. Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y entre las sombras pudo distinguir a Mai y Shu.

\- ¡Gran Pilaf! -gritaron al unísono.

Estaba en la misma escena que había recordado, pero ahora sentía un inmenso dolor proviniente de su espalda. Giró y allí estaban ellos, los androides que ahora se preparaban para dispararles a sus secuaces. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver más. Era el final y al mismo tiempo un nuevo inicio. ¿Volverían a encontrarse?

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues... Ésto fue bastante difícil porque yo suelo escribir historias "bonitas" de amistad, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Respecto a Pilaf, no sé como me habrá salido la personalidad, ya que es un personaje que no conozco mucho y creo que es bastante plano, lo cual me dificulta las cosas -_-

Gohan está allí porque es su aniversario de muerte y en el último cap de DB (la primera temporada) se explica que las almas pueden volver por sus aniversarios o en el día de muertos a través de la niebla del horno de las 8 divisiones para ver a sus seres queridos .

El título es un juego de palabras: death day (día de muerte) y deathday (aniversario de muerte).

El texto en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

Sayonara! Me voy a llorar a un rincón (TT . TT)


End file.
